1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a fatigue test system for closed pressure vessels where a high pressure of extremely short duration is used for testing.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
In the prior art, pressure vessels have been tested with cyclic pressures, but it has been difficult to obtain high value pulse of pressure of short durations that will adequately simulate operating conditions for tubular pressure vessels such as a breach of a cannon or gun. The present device provides a way of imparting velocity to a mass coupled to a piston to provide a substantial amount of kinetic energy and utilizing that kinetic energy for generating a pressure pulse of sufficiently high pressure level in a short time.